onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Squard
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} "Great Whirlpool Spider" Squardo is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance Squardo has a bald top, but wavy hair that flows long downwards. He is often seen sticking his tongue out. He also has sharp teeth. He also wears a spider design on his forehead, with a diagonally-placed headband that attaches to it. The spider has a spiral design at its bottom. He wears a long coat and long pants that goes up to his waist. Personality Squardo is a person of loyalty, as he swore allegiance towards Whitebeard and was willing to risk his own life to save his friend, Portgas D. Ace. He was also very hurt when he lost his faithful crew to the Gol D. Roger, and felt lonely until Whitebeard took him in. However, Squardo tends to hold grudges of his past. He developed a hatred towards the Pirate King for killing his old crew, and this hatred extended to Roger's son, Ace. Squardo felt betrayed when he found out all this, and using this shock and hatred, Admiral Akainu was easily able to deceive Squardo into thinking that Whitebeard is plotting to betray all of his allies. Relationships Gol D. Roger Before the Pirate King was executed 22 years ago, he killed all of Squardo's loyal crewmates, all of whom fought by their captain's side faithfully. Their loss made Squardo hate Roger deeply, a hatred that was well known to both Whitebeard and the Marines. Edward Newgate After losing his entire crew to Roger, Squardo was taken in by Whitebeard, who treated him like a son, and saved him from the loneliness of losing all of his nakama. Squardo, in return, thought of Whitebeard as a father figure, but felt betrayed when thinking that Whitebeard was planning to sacrifice all of his allies to save Ace. When Whitebeard proved otherwise, Squardo broke down in tears for his mistakes. Portgas D. Ace Squardo has managed to befriend Ace, who was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates that Squardo has allied himself with. Of course, this was before learning of Ace being the son of Gol D. Roger, which when he did, Squardo felt betrayed and a fool for it, and that Whitebeard treating Ace as something special is making the impact even harder. To this end, he was fully prepared to believe Akainu's lies regarding to Whitebeard's betrayal. When Whitebeard claimed that Ace is no different than any other of his sons, Squardo broke down in tears. Abilities and Powers Squardo has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, and has managed to ally himself with Whitebeard. His strength or ability as a captain seems to be highly respected by Whitebeard, as he was Whitebeard's first choice in leading the counter attack against the Marines. Squardo is a swordsman, and he wields a normal sized katana and an oversized one, the latter which he used to stab through Whitebeard's chest. History Past While Gol D. Roger was still alive, he killed all the members of Squardo's crew, which led Squardo to carry an intense hatred towards the Pirate King. Sometime later, he was taken in by Whitebeard, Roger's enemy, at which time he was all alone. Squardo befriended Ace, without the knowledge of Ace being the son of his greatest enemy, and rebuilt his crew. Marineford arc Squardo and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. When Whitebeard changed his strategy due to Ace's execution being moved to an earlier time, he tried to contact Squardo to have him lead the New World pirate allies to attack the Marine battleships. However, according to Squardo's crew, he had disappeared to an unknown location, leading Whitebeard to contact the Decalvan Brothers next. Squardo appears on Whitebeard's ship, apologizing for being absent when Whitebeard needed him. As Whitebeards announces that he will now join the fray himself, Squardo pledges his continued allegiance to Whitebeard, saying that he will continue to help him. However, to Whitebeard's surprise, Squardo suddenly impales him through the chest with his blade. When Marco attacks him, asking him the reason for his actions, Squardo claims that Whitebeard had betrayed him twice: the first time when he didn't tell him that Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, the man Squardo hates the most for having killed his first crew; the second time when he sold his New World's allies to the Marines for saving Ace. Admiral Akainu, in fact, following the orders of Sengoku, had deceived Squardo, using his shock for knowing of Ace's origins for making him believe Whitebeard's betrayal. Having understood this, Whitebeard hugs Squardo, telling him he loves him anyway, and starting his last attack against the Marines, leaving Squardo on the Moby Dick crying for his mistakes. Seeing Squardo on the ground sobbing, Marco suggests to him to redeem himself. After Ace was rescued by Luffy and Mr.3, he uses the Black Paddleship to charge at the battlefield, so that the Whitebeard Pirates along with the allies could escape while he was fighting the Marines, stating that though this cant be enough to redeem himself, he must at least do that one or he can't go through. When Whitebeard stops the ship, Squardo seems surprized. When Whitebeard says that it's not the right way to have the son die before the father, Squardo seems moved. Whitebeard then states that Squardo shouldn't be so overconfident in himself, since his "pesky stab" hardly did anything to Whitebeard's life. He is later seen watching Akainu taunting Ace telling him that Whitebeard ended up getting wounded by his own ally (meaning Squardo himself.) When the Blackbeard Pirates launched a barrage of bullets and blades at Whitebeard and killing him with it, Squardo was seen crying. Major Battles * Squardo's first pirate crew vs. Jolly Roger Pirates (unseen) Trivia * He is the second person to state that he hates Gol D. Roger, the first being Ace. * He is the first person to be seen injuring Whitebeard in the series. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies